


Lonch

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anatole wears a box on his head 2k17, Falsettos - Freeform, Great Comet, Mendel eats dirt, Other, crackfic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: Dirt for lonch luv the cronch





	Lonch

Mendel was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

His lunch break was at 12:00pm, the only time he didn't have a patient, and it was 11:57. He was staring at the clock, completely ignoring the patient who was just droning on and on about how his "wife died from cancer a month ago" and his "daughter was just diagnosed with the same cancer."

Mendel couldn't care less. It was almost lunchtime.

He watched the seconds tick down, and the second the second have hit the 12, he stood up.

"Get out. We're done."

The patient looked up.

"What?"

Mendel pushed him out of the room, yelling, "LUNCHTIME."

He shut the door and locked all 9 of the deadbolts, then swallowed the key.

He sprinted to the corner of the room and pulled out his Transformers lunchbox, excited to see what it had contained. Trina had packed it, and Mendel knew she was gardening, se he might have gotten lucky. He slowly lifted the lid and saw the face of god.

Dirt.

Dirt with pebbles and bits of grass and even a dead worm or two.

He began shoveling it into his mouth, quite literally. His hands turned to shovels every time he saw dirt.

"You gonna finish that?"

Mendel, still crunching a pebble, looked over and saw a man had materialized on his couch. A voice in his head whispered "a n a t o l e k u r a g i n."

Mendel began to screech, and everyone evacuated the building thinking it was a fire alarm.

Anatole, paying no mind to this, astral projected over to Mendel and unhinged his jaw, gulping down the whole box, the dirt floating where it has once rested in the box. The metal crunched and cronchec in his stomach.

Mendel smiled, opening his mouth to let out a sound exactly like a broken elevator grinding up and down the walls of the elevator shaft, a happy noise on his home planet.

Anatole began to scream and drifted away into the night even though it was noon.


End file.
